


Eddie Loves Ice Cream

by 0207027



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all the losers are there but not really mentioned, basically just the antics the losers get into when given access to tiktok, they are all 18+ cause they are in college, this is my first fic so be kind lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0207027/pseuds/0207027
Summary: Eddie uses ice cream to show off one of his many talents, Richie dies inside, and Bev records and posts it for all of TikTok to see.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Eddie Loves Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So I have literally never written for a fandom before, but something about Reddie inspires me. I was writing a long, serious fic about these dumbasses, but then I saw this prompt from Tumblr user @itchytoe-eater and had to write something. Super short, super awful, but hey, I’m writing something. Enjoy my crappy rendition of this TikTok (link at the bottom), Losers Edition.

Richie watched on, thoroughly confused as Eddie continued to swirl the strawberry ice cream higher and higher on the cone. He had no idea what was going on, but from the way Bev was whooping beside him he figured it was bound to be interesting. It wasn't until they sat down at their table that Richie realized just how tall Eddie's ice cream cone was. It had to be at least 9 inches. Richie couldn't believe it hadn't tipped over. Eddie should probably look into a job at Dairy Queen, given the perfect balance of the whole cone. 

Richie knew Eddie liked ice cream, but Jesus Christ it felt like overkill. And it would make a huge mess once it started melting. If Richie knew anything about his boyfriend, it was that he didn't like messes. This just didn't seem quite right. Neither did the way Bev was looking at Eddie, like she was gonna start laughing any second. And Eddie, well he looked a bit nervous, but he smirked when he looked up at Bev and she started waggling her eyebrows at him. Richie was starting to feel a bit concerned. He looked at the other Losers but none of them seemed to even notice what was going on.

When Bev pulled out her phone he knew it was going to get weird. Bev's Tik Tok account was just a compilation of insane antics from all of the Losers, and rants about current political issues. Richie knew this was going to be a Losers featurette.

"You ready Eddie?" Bev asked, giggling, finally drawing all the Losers' attention to her phone and the impending chaos.

Eddie's face started to get a bit red, but he adjusted his grip on the cone and nodded resolutely. Bev tapped the screen of her phone before nodding at Eddie.

Suddenly Eddie turned to Richie and said "Wanna see what I can do?"

"Uh..." Richie stumbled for words, but it didn't seem to matter if he replied at all, as Eddie just winked at him before DEEPTHROATING THE WHOLE FUCKING ICE CREAM CONE.

Richie would deny the choked whine he made, but unfortunately Bev not only recorded it, but also posted it for all her followers to see, with the caption "gay mating rituals with @trashmouthrichie and @eddiekasp". 

Needless to say, Richie and Eddie had to leave the hangout session early so Eddie could demonstrate his skills on a different (slightly shorter) length.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://www.tiktok.com/@chaddsster/video/6734525323792207109?u_code=d5bee5fdka5jef&preview_pb=0&language=en×tamp=1576221325&utm_source=sms&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&share_app_name=musically&share_iid=6767528455954843397&source=h5_m


End file.
